ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Channel Scandinavia
Disney Channel Scandinavia is an edition of the The Walt Disney Company-owned Disney Channel broadcasting to the Nordic countries and Baltic states. It is advertising-free and funded by subscription fees. History The Disney Channel was launched in February 28, 2003, and was then exclusively available through the Viasat satellite platform (Sirius 4). Later that year, it became available in digital cable networks, such as Swedish Com Hem. In 2003, the channel also applied for a license to broadcast in the Swedish Digital Terrestrial Television network. They were among the channels recommended by the Swedish Radio and TV Authority, and the government granted the Disney Channel a broadcasting license on January 29, 2004. The terrestrial transmissions could start on February 15 via the Boxer TV Access platform. Soon after that, the channel celebrated its first anniversary by dropping encryption for one weekend. On August 1, 2005, the channel became available to subscribers of the Canal Digital (Thor 2) satellite platform. Simultaneously, a sister channel called Toon Disney was launched. A third sister channel, Playhouse Disney, was launched on October 1, 2006. In the autumn of 2009, the channel will start broadcasting its first original productions. Among these are a sitcom called Når klokkerne ringer produced by the Danish productions company Nobody and the music competition My Camp Rock produced by Titan Television. Programming The channel is mainly aimed at children and their families, broadcasting Disney television series throughout the day. Disney feature films are also an important part in the mixture. Most of the non-live-action content is dubbed into Swedish, Norwegian, Danish and Finnish with separate audio streams being available, but on (Tele2vision) you can change the audio into (English) if you don't want the dubbed version. In addition, subtitles are carried for live-action programmes like Home Improvement, Dinosaurs, Phil of the Future, Sam and Friends and Lizzie McGuire, which aren't dubbed. In Sweden, it's just Hannah Montana and some episodes of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody which are dubbed. In Norway, the channel is criticised for its dubbing. *Aladdin (Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *American Dragon: Jake Long (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Animal's World (Playhouse Disney - Scandinavia) *Arle (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Boy Meets World (Disney Channel *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Disney Channel) *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *Darkwing Duck (Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *Dave the Barbarian (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Disney Channel *Disney Channel Primetime (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Doug (Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *Even Stevens *Fillmore! (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Good Morning Raoul (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Goof Troop (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Hannah Montana *Haversham Hall starring Alyson and Amanda Michalka (Aly and AJ), coming in 2006 *Hercules (Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *House of Mouse (Disney Channel - Scandianvia/Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *Kim Possible (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (Disney Channel - Scandinavia/Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *Little Einsteins (Playhouse Disney - Scandinavia) *Lloyd in Space (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Moners Sixton 2590 (Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *Pepper Ann (Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *Phil of the Future *Pinball Friday (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Playhouse Disney *Quack Pack (Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *Raffina And Rulue Adventures (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Raoul Show (Disney Channel - stopp sending - Scandinavia) *Recess (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Rolie Polie Olie (Playhouse Disney - Scandinavia) *Smart Guy (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Stanley (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Tale Spin (Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *Teddy Has A Big Blue House (Playhouse Disney - Scandinavia) *That's So Raven (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *The 101 Dalmantins (Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *The Book of Pooh (Playhouse Disney - Scandinavia) *The Emperor's New School *The Heart of the Jungle (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *The Gummie Bears (Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *The Legend of Tarzan (Disney Channel - Scandinavia/Toon Disney - Scandinavia) *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Disney Channel - Scandinavia) *Timon and Pumbaa (Toon Disney] - Scandinavia) *Toon Disney *The Replacements *Winnie the Pooh (Playhouse Disney - Scandinavia/Toon Disney - Scandinavia) Availability The Disney Channel is available on satellite from Canal Digital/Thor 2 and Viasat/Sirius 4. In Sweden, it became available through the DTT network via Multiplex 3 in February 2004. It is also available on the Faroe Islands. It launched in Finland via Canal Digital in April 2006. The channel was only available in the daytime between 7 a.m. and 5 p.m. Nowadays, the channel broadcasts until 6 p.m., with Urheilu+kanava taking its broadcast space in the evening. The channel is not available around Turku. Canal Digital transferred the terrestrial transmissions of Disney Channel to PlusTV in October 2008.http://www.bakercapital.com/press/pdf/082908a.pdf In September 2007, the digital terrestrial television package launched in Norway with Disney Channel broadcasting via RiksTV. On November 1, 2009, the channel will launch via the terrestrial network in Denmark through Boxer TV A/S. Various cable companies, such as Com Hem, Tele2vision and YouSee, also offer the channel. References Category:Disney television networks Category:Disney Channel Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Disney-ABC Networks Group Category:Disney Channel Europe channels Category:Danish television networks Category:Finnish television networks Category:Swedish television networks Category:Norwegian television networks Category:Children's television networks